


Wherewithal (January 20, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jewelry, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Things you notice when you share a body.Word of the Day: Wherewithalmeans or resources for purchasing or doing something; specifically: financial resources: money





	Wherewithal (January 20, 2019)

Working in a small game shop wasn’t exactly lucrative, so Yuugi budgeted for his hobbies carefully- only so much for food; more for cards and gaming things; and some he saved, just in case.

His partner’s eye turned often towards jewelry when he was in control- he never bought anything, but seemed to like the way it looked, admiring the shine of metal against their skin. Yuugi noticed, and took to wearing bracelets more often, and shining the chain he hung the Puzzle from.


End file.
